Host BIOS (Basic Input/Output System) is the software embedded on a chip that is a component of an information handling system and is located on the information handling system's motherboard (i.e., system board). After an information handling system is started (i.e., power is applied or a system has been reset), host BIOS becomes the software entity that has initial system control. The host BIOS executes routines that test and initialize the system components and ultimately loads (boots) an OS (operating system). Loading (or booting) an OS is an example of host BIOS passing system control to another software entity (the OS). After boot, a host BIOS may relinquish complete system control but continue to provide run-time software services which provide software support for various devices and features. After relinquishing complete system control, host BIOS may regain system control by invocation of host BIOS runtime services by other software. However, BIOS control during execution of normal runtime services can be pre-empted by other software. Invocation of special runtime service provided via a special SMI command will allow host BIOS to regain complete system control.
Currently, computer users have to store and retrieve physical diskettes or CD-ROMs to install various software applications programs, such as restoration programs and device drivers, and files required by the programs and drivers. The diskettes tend to become lost. The use of diskettes increases maintenance and development because of the time and effort spent in storing, retrieving, installing, and uninstalling the physical diskettes. Portability is also reduced since the physical diskettes must be moved along with the computer system.
Placing restoration files, drivers, and similar software applications programs on the hard drive is a possible solution. These files cannot be placed in a hard disk area that is accessible to write operations by general software entities because of possible data corruption. It may be possible to store these files in a password protected area of the mass storage device through a password only known to host BIOS (basic input output system) or other software that initially has control after a software reset. However, any method that allows the BIOS to provide password information to an application, an operating system (OS), or another software entity, may compromise the security of the password protected area making it vulnerable to viruses and other alterations.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a secure method for allowing read only access to a hard drive or other mass storage device.